unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bikini Bottom War
The Bikini Bottom War was a harsh and dangerous war in Bikini Bottom from 1978 to 2183. It is considered one of the worst wars in the UnWorld today right next to, World War III & Robotnik Wars. Nearly 7,000 million were estimated dead, 10,000 million were wounded and dead bodies from the war are still just lying around. It truly was the worst time for Bikini Bottom. How it happened. On October, Friday 13th, 1978 Mr.Krabs and Plankton were in a heated battle in business, Killing 14. Current mayor Bill Clinton was assassinated by Mr. Krabs to show Plankton to prove his dominance in business. President Darwin Watterson noticed what had happened and sent The Bikini Bottom S.W.A.T down to The Krusty Krab to kill Mr. Krabs with a Bomb. However, SpongeBob SquarePants & Squidward Tentacles began going on a mass murder spree killing the S.W.A.T before, Plankton had came in a shot them all and agreed to join alliances with Spongebob. Darwin Watterson noticed what had happened & sent a telegram that said if Mr. Krabs & Plankton didn't sacrifice themselves to him he would begin a civil war on the whole country. They wrote back no, so Darwin began building his military for war and sending letters to the whole population to join the war or be killed. This event was known as "Black Friday" except no low Christmas deals. (Awwww.) The Grand Beginning Two sides had existed "The Cheap Empire" ruled by Mr. Krabs, and "Planktopicus" ruled by Plankton & King Normal that were bent in destroying Bikini Bottom in the war. Darwin sending thousands out the first battle had started around Mr. Krabs house. At the time of training Gumball Watterson was recognized for training nearly 2 thirds of the wars soldier, becoming Bikini Bottom's most famous general in the war, surviving the whole thing without death. The Cheap Powers was winning up till 1979 when the war really went into focus. Planktopcus was gathering more elite soldiers while, the cheap empire had let anybody in the battles with little to no training. Plankton was winning & The Cheap Empire went into range but, nearly half of the sent soldiers were wounded and killed. A majority of soldiers lived, and fought in trenches. Anybody who left the trenches had a 80% chance of death. The war only got bloodier throughout more small battles until, the first major battle had occurred. The Great Battle of Conch Street During May 8th, 1980 in the small street of Conch Street where SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star ,& Squidward Tentacles had lived was where one of the worst possible events of the entire war took place at. Planktopcus who was winning the war at the time's, half-second, fathers, cousin, brothers, uncles, grandfathers, roomates goldfish was shot by The Cheap Empires sniper Squidward Tentacles. This caused an outbrake so the two met at counch street to settle it out. Eventually a guy throw a marshmallow at somebody on thier own team so everybody bomded themselves for 2 months of continious gore. There was so much blood the sand actually turned red, until Spongebob & Patrick ate it all. Finally, The Cheap Empire won thanks to Gumball Watterson leaving them more elite & decided to split Bikini Bottom in territories that each side would get & of course the cheap empire had the most leaving them owning more major places and having more power. The Continuous Lust For Power Throughout, 1980 up to 2046 each side had an extreme lust for power and territories. It got so ridicioulous that both sides threatened to nuke the whole island off the map. It started by The Cheap Empire invading Planktopcus until they fought back with huge machine gunners, Magikarp, Tanks, Bombs, Planes, Boats, Bazookas and obvious elite soliders. Planktopcus was winning again even claiming ownership of Goo Lagon in 1994. The Cheap Empire was losing badly so, Mr. Krabs called up an old freind; Tom. With Tom on The Cheap Empires side they were clear winners. Once, Planktopcus was attacked by Tom they were clear to have won the war. Darwin and Mr. Krabs had also decided to make Tom the vice leader of The Cheap Empire. After, more continious battles Planktopcus finally had surrender due to 1,000 in thier team being wounded and dead howeverm this was one of history's beiggest tricks as Tom was shot with a projectile in the shape of a banana. Tom being dead Planktopicus was winning yet again, but Tom was ressurictied by the magicmagic piwer of chocolate and, the war was in place leaving the two rocking back and forth in power. Citizen life was even worse as anybody refused to join the war was killed, & anybody caught with thoughts against the war were sent to concentration camps. Art and religion was outlawed, so were underground black markets but, drug trade was still in cintact because, Bikini Bottom is a corrupt country. People everywhere would try anything to stop the war. How it ended The ugly barnacle killed everyone. The end. Category:Wars Category:Epics Category:Events Category:History